


hush hush the world is quiet

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See.</p><p>Kunimi's not complaining, at all.</p><p>He's not unsatisfied. That's not the thing.</p><p>Well, maybe he is a bit unsatisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hush hush the world is quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever, like, post your own prompt as an anon, and you're like "haha wouldn't it be funny if I was going through the kink meme later and didn't recognize my own prompt and filled it?" and then two weeks later that ACTUALLY ENDS UP HAPPENING, and it ends up being your OWN FAVORITE FILL, and you don't actually realize it's happened until another ENTIRE WEEK LATER?
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> Title from Neon Trees's "Animal."

"Kindaichi -- " Kunimi gasps. "Ah, please - "

Kindaichi complies. He slicks his body down Kunimi's own, taking the tip of Kunimi's cock into his mouth. He sucks hard and does not stop, does not try to stop, as Kunimi comes down his throat.

He goes to the bathroom to rinse his mouth out, before coming back to kiss Kunimi on the cheek. He whines and gasps as Kunimi wraps his hand around Kindaichi's dick, doesn't tell him to stop, doesn't tell him what to do, doesn't tell Kunimi that he wants to fuck him. Kunimi twists and twists his hand and Kindaichi comes with a shudder against him.

"Good?" Kunimi murmurs.

Kindaichi kisses him on the mouth, tasteless. "Good," he says.

***

See.

Kunimi's not complaining, at all.

He's not unsatisfied. That's not the thing.

Well, maybe he is a bit unsatisfied.

With the way that Kindaichi smiles like Kunimi has hung the moon and the stars and Kunimi loves it, he does. He would hang the moon and the stars, for Kindaichi.

In bed, though.

Kunimi wants Kindaichi to tell him to do it.

He wants Kindaichi to tell him to hang the moon and stars for him.

He wants Kindaichi to smack him around a little, maybe.

Honestly, Kunimi just wants to beg for Kindaichi's cock.

***

"God," Kunimi moans. "Please -- please -- please -- "

Kindaichi doesn't say anything as he slips inside Kunimi. He's hot and Kunimi is writhing and Kindaichi is behind him.

Kunimi peeks over his shoulder. Kindaichi looks focused, in hard concentration, as he seats himself fully inside Kunimi.

"Ah," says Kunimi. "Shit."

Kindaichi bucks his hips forward. He smiles softly at Kunimi as he begins moving, hot tight hot inside Kunimi.

He leans forward, draped over Kunimi like a blanket over a birdcage. He kisses Kunimi's cheek, so gentle, so nice around him.

Kunimi comes second.

***

Kunimi doesn't know what to do.

You don't just ask someone to suddenly be meaner to you.

Especially during sex.

And it's not that Kunimi wants Kindaichi to be  _mean_ , per se.

But what's the point of being submissive if Kindaichi doesn't even try to dominate him?

***

They're making out. Kunimi is in Kindaichi's lap, hands fisted into Kindaichi's collar, legs wrapped around his middle. He is grinding his ass in circles, over and over until he brushes against Kindaichi's cock through his pants. Kindaichi gasps into his mouth.

"Kindaichi," Kunimi begs.

Kindaichi makes work of Kunimi's pants, quickly.

But -- no, that is too fast.

Kunimi takes Kindaichi's hands in his own, away from the front of his jeans. "No," Kunimi says. "Let me."

He moves off of Kindaichi's lap. Kindaichi's cheeks are bright and red, and Kunimi takes his jeans off. Then he strips out of his underwear, and t-shirt, and undershirt, until he is bare and stark naked in front of Kindaichi.

Kindaichi is still fully clothed.

He goes to take off his own clothes, but Kunimi holds his wrists, stopping him. "No," he says to Kindaichi. "Just me."

Kindaichi furrows his eyebrows. "What?"

Kunimi kisses him. He presses the full naked length of his body against Kindaichi's warm rumpled one, kisses him hard. His cock twitches against his stomach, and he knows he is so vulnerable and open like this. He loves the way Kindaichi feels, still with his clothes on, making noises into Kunimi's mouth, undeniably turned on by having Kunimi bare in front of him.

Kunimi rolls his hips against Kindaichi's. He shows Kindaichi  _how_  naked he is, while they're standing, until Kindaichi loses it.

He pushes hard, so hard, back into Kunimi, knocking him back first onto the bed.

"Kindaichi," Kunimi gasps, as Kindaichi makes way to bite over his collarbones.

Kindaichi flicks his teeth over Kunimi's nipples. He runs his hands down Kunimi's sides.

"Holy fuck," says Kindaichi, like he can't believe he has Kunimi here with him.

He does. Kunimi will always be here with him.

As Kindaichi makes his way down Kunimi's body, Kunimi attempts to speak. "You're -- too -- nice, to me," he manages out. "I just want -- "

Kindaichi looks up at him. "Yeah? What do you want?"

His gaze is so hot and dark. Kunimi whimpers.

"Anything," he begs.

***

Kindaichi is slow at first.

The way his mouth is around Kunimi's dick, teasing but not really  _there_.

Biting and kissing at the erogenous zones of Kunimi's thighs.

Kunimi is whimpering and whining and it's  _so fucking good_.

"Don't come," Kindaichi says, breath hot on Kunimi's balls.

"Don't come until I'm inside you," says Kindaichi.

" _Shit_ ," Kunimi pants out. He is so fucking hard like this.

Kindaichi's mouth moves lower.

His mouth is so fucking wet and so is his tongue when he presses against Kunimi's hole and Kunimi feels like he is about to explode, to go over the edge any moment.

Kindaichi says again, at Kunimi's asshole, "Don't come."

"I'm not, I'm not, you idiot," Kunimi babbles.

Kindaichi thrusts his tongue into Kunimi's dark shiny opening and Kunimi whimpers. His legs go to either side of Kindaichi's head as Kindaichi licks into him.

Kindaichi raises his head again. "Turn over," he instructs Kunimi.

Kunimi does, eagerly, raising his ass in the air. He think maybe Kindaichi will tease him again -- so the first feeling of a finger at his rim surprises him, makes him cry out.

"Mother _fuck_ ," says Kunimi, against the bedspread.

"Language," says Kindaichi, not seriously as he fingers Kunimi.

His fingers are so good.

Kunimi loves his fingers.

Kindaichi's fingers are slick and so fucking long and he fucks Kunimi until Kunimi feels like a liquid mess against the bed, moaning and twisting with his cock leaking all over the blankets. Kindaichi's fingers are long and searching and curl and move right  _there_  and --

"Don't come," Kindaichi whispers again.

Kunimi sobs against the blanket.

"Don't come," says Kindaichi, as he takes his fingers out from Kunimi.

***

And then he is inside him.

He is big and hot and shoving himself in without much warning and then he is  _inside_  Kunimi.

He is so big and fucks him fast, again and again, and Kunimi's ass is already oversensitive from his fingers earlier and now Kindaichi is fucking him relentlessly, hands on Kunimi's hips like the only purpose of Kunimi's ass is for Kindaichi to take it, to fuck him into oblivion, scorching hot and making Kunimi just moan helplessly against the bed while the only thing holding up is Kindaichi's grip around his waist.

Kindaichi arcs himself forward. His lips are pressed against Kunimi's ear.

"You can come," he whispers.

***

Kunimi obeys.

And it is so, so fucking good.

And it is even better, when Kindaichi pulls out and comes all over his ass cheeks and back, marking Kunimi.

Because Kunimi is his.

Kunimi is his, in the way that Kunimi collapses forward onto his stomach, and Kindaichi moves up to join him on the pillow.

Kunimi is his, in the way that Kindaichi strokes a finger over Kunimi's cheek, fluttering his eyes back open.

Kunimi is his, in the way that Kindaichi says, "I love you," with a smile.

Kunimi says the words back, smiling too.


End file.
